big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
RedPandaCodex
RedPandaCodex 'was a houseguest for Big Brother 13. Biography Big Brother 13 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 13? Of course I am excited to play! I love doing LTs and this will probably be a highlight in my LT career. What are you most looking forward to? The thing that I am most looking forward to is, just experiencing the lt. I want to do everything I can to enjoy myself in the house. Who would you love to play with? I would love to play with my friends (not saying specific names) and hopefully collaborate with them in the game. What twist do you want to see? I would love to see interactive twists like team America and the twin twist. Name three things unique about you. For starters, I am a gfx artist (as your probably know), and I have been doing gfx art for probably 3 years now! I probably have the most first boot cases ever with 4, and I play 2 instruments. Any final words? I don't know where to start, I would like to thank Cosmiel for allowing me to play and to all of my friends who got me this far. Thank you all, and EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! Bio Codex was one of the fourteen fresh new faces to enter the Big Brother 13 house. Upon entering the house, Codex was immediately put into the minority week one, after failing to win the first HOH he was quickly put on the chopping block by AriFunni. After also failing to win the Power of Veto, Codex was put into a tight situation and has to persuade various houseguests to spare him, which surprisingly worked as many saw him as a bigger house target to keep for later weeks. During both weeks 2 and 3 he was able to build more social bonds in private and remain off the block on Krazykai29's and NatePierzina's HOH reigns. It wasn't until Bluestaryy won Head of Household week 4 that he'd once again face danger as Dawn decided to nominate him. He once again failed to win the Power of Veto and was subsequently evicted in a landslide vote, placing 11th overall. Host Opinion Entering the game I had absolutely no idea how Codex might play the game. Off the bat he proved unpredictable, managing to swirl his way to safety at the eviction. I did enjoy seeing him actually try to form social bonds with people and improve on his game play overall. Unfortunately his downfall was not winning power to save himself as the entire house quickly turned on him once Dawn proclaimed he had to go. Had he at least won a POV, I feel like he could of lasted much longer than he did. Overall, a pretty decent player, even if he did get pre-jury. Thanks for playing, Codex! Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He was always a have. *He won a luxury prize during week 4 due to his team winning the Have-Not challenge. It was 25R$. Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:11th Place